Claimed
by Altezio
Summary: Rick had always wondered why Glenn came ahead of Lori in Daryls little pack since she was pregnant, but he didn't question it, until Daryl and Glenn begin to get closer. No Maggie/Glenn relationship, Slow building Daryl/Glenn, Werewolf AU Occurs in time between Season 2 and Season 3
1. Prologue: Seeds

A/N: So this is my first Walking Dead fanfic, and I couldn't help myself. I've been obsessing about it for days now and knew I had to write SOMETHING! so this is was happened. hope you enjoy, and feedback is loved and appreciated. Not Betad, because of reasons, so yeah. Let me know of my mistakes and I will fix them :D

* * *

Prologue  
Seeds

Before all this Apocalypse shit the only thing people really had to worry about were Werewolves, and even then not many people knew about them so it wasn't that big of a worry. For the Law Enforcement it was something mandatory to be educated on them and know how to deal with them, but other than that there were only a small group of people who knew they existed and that suited everybody just fine. Were's were a dangerous lot. They were unpredictable, temperamental, territorial, and most of all dangerous. Yes they usually stayed to themselves, but when they did stray into a populated area, it was usually something to worry about. You never knew what they would do. And even though Rick was trained to deal with Were's is wasn't as if he had to deal with them often. They were rare after all.

But now, after the apocalypse you didn't get the luxury of picking and choosing who you chose to have around you. Plus, despite all of the cons, having a were with you was probably one of the best things that could have ever happened to them. Daryl, while moody, and seemed to always be on the verge of killing someone, was a skilled hunter, tracker, and pretty much everything they had him do. He had quickly become a vital and irreplaceable part of their group.

But just because he was valuable, did mean they would forget about what he was. It seemed as if most of the time everyone forgot about what he was, but then there were those times when he would do something that was so far from human that it was hard to forget. They had leaned to live with the dynamic that had instantly been set by the wolf. Rick had been told that before he had arrived, Shane had been the Alpha male. But Daryl had never seemed to like the man, so there were often fights, that usually drove the were for extended amounts of time. Rick hadn't noticed anything when he'd first arrived though, While he had known about Daryl being a Were, Rick had never had any problems with him. Daryl had apparently seen Rick as a worthy enough alpha and let it be. Sure Rick had to pull Daryl away from ripping some of the groups heads off, but that was about it.

As far as the pack went Rick was the head of the pack, then came Daryl. Glenn was next, followed by Lori. Then everyone else was just there. The kids and elderly came before anyone else, but besides that there really was no rhyme or reason to it. Though Rick did wonder why Glenn was ahead of Lori, but he didn't question it, knowing it would probably lead to a fight. And having Daryl leave would probably be one of the worst ideas ever.

Along with the pack mentality that he seemed to have adopted, there were also the full moon they had to deal with. A few days before and after Daryl became the hardest person to live with. He was snappy, tired, and restless. Rick often had to send him out patrolling, just so people wouldn't get hurt. It was all very stressful, but he knew there nobody else would be able to handle a full frown were. So he dealt with it so everyone stayed safe.

-x-

Daryl wanted to crawl out of his skin. The full moon was that next night, but it wasn't enough for him. Yes he could shift into the wolf, and it helped to a point, but not as much as he wanted it to. He could see the looks Rick was shooting him, full of worry and looking like he wanted to come over and talk to him, but smartly stayed where he was around the small camp fire they had built for the night. Daryl had chosen to sleep away from the group that night, not wanting to snap at anybody because of the moon, but at the same time the wolf wanted to be with its pack. Snorting in annoyance, he turned his back on the small group, deciding he would run perimeter on the small space they had decided to call their home for the night.

He was in the middle of pulling off his shirt, when he heard the soft crunch of foot falls on the ground. Instantly on high alert, he turned his lips pulled back in a silent snarl, a growl bubbling in his chest when he saw it was only Glenn. Letting out a breath, he leaned back, his posture still ridged, as he watched Glenn slowly approach, a small plate of food in his hands.

When he was about five feet away Glenn stopped looking down at the tray, "I though you might be hungry," He said after a moment.

Daryl stared at Glenn for a long moment before shaking his head, "M'not," He mumbled. It was a lie, but the kid didn't have to know that.

Glenn looked at him, his brow arched slightly, "You always seem hungry after the change..." he paused, shifting from foot to foot before speaking again, "I would assume it's because of how much it takes out of you. You never seem to eat much before though...all this pent up energy you've got to be a bit hungry. Plus you need to keep up on you're strength."

Daryl stared at the Asian for a long moment finding himself rather surprised. So the kid paid attention. Interesting, but not all that surprising. Shaking his head he looked at the Glenn, "I'm going hunting kid," He said, his body itching again for the change. He looked at the surrounding forest longingly before looking at Glenn. "Ya aint gotta worry 'bout me,"

Glenn looked skeptical but wisely kept his mouth shut. "Alright," he said after a moment

Daryl nodded before turning again, and undoing his pants. If Glenn decided to stay where he was, he was going to get a flash of Daryls ass—it was his choice after all, Daryl had lost all sense of modesty when it came down to it a long time ago—if he decided to stand there much longer, but as soon as he heard the soft sound of a zipper he left, the quick sound of his foot falls retreating back to the camp. Daryl glanced back a smirk on his lips before letting his pants drop, and the change roll over him.

-x-

Glenn walked back into camp, every once in a while looking back at the spot where Daryl had been. As soon as he hit the soft fire light, his arm was grabbed and he was pulled back to the edge of the fire. "What was that?" Rick asked his voice filled with concern.

The young man stared at Rick blinking a few times in confusion before looking back to the spot, "Oh...I just thought I would offer Daryl something to eat...the full moon is tomorrow after all."

Rick shook his head, "I know. But he's..." Rick paused, chewing on his lip as he tried to find the right word.

"Dangerous? I know." he said with a sigh, "But in a way we all kind of are."

"You know that's not what I meant," Rick sighed, "The full moon is tomorrow, and Were's are unpredictable around this time...I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"I wont get hurt...I know what I'm doing,"

"I know...I know...I just worry. "

Glenn smiled at Rick and nodded, "I'll be fine. Daryl seems to like me after all." and with that the young man walked back towards the camp, setting the food down and heading to his tent. Rick watched him leave before looking into the forest. It was true Daryl had always seemed to have more of a soft spot for Glenn, but accidents happened and he didn't want one to happen to Glenn. They couldn't loose someone else. Sighing and shaking his head, Rick headed back to the camp with one more look towards the forest. He really hoped Glenn knew what he was doing.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 1: Past

A/N: Thank you so much for the feed back. It is truly what spurs me to write, and it makes me smile like a mad man. I would have gotten this out a lot sooner, but with writing with a friend, and trying to move things got a bit crazy! But here you all are. I hope you enjoy, and feedback is loved. No Beta, any mistakes just let me know and Ill fix them, will probably go more over this in the morning when Im not so sleepy so...yeah...

* * *

Chapter Two

Past

It wasn't until early morning when Daryl finally trotted back into camp, his dark paws covered in a thick layer of mud, and his mouth covered in blood from a recent kill. Rick was on watch when he finally trotted into the camp and to his tent, sitting at the entrance looking regal and dangerous all at once. He licked his maw, a look of total satisfaction on his face as he stared at Rick. The former sheriffs deputy looked at Daryl, his face calm despite his inner turmoil. He wanted to lower his gaze and not stare into those golden irises that seemed to be able to see into his soul, but that would do him no good in the long run. He was the Alpha and the wolf would see it as a sign of weakness and challenge him. So he continued to stare at the wolf with a level gaze. After a moment the wolf dipped it's head, a wolfy grin seeming to spread across his muzzle before he looked to the rest of the camp.

It was still early, the sun just starting to peak over the horizon and light the sky a dull blue, but Rick was already deciding they needed to move out soon. They had already lingered far longer than he was comfortable with, and he wanted to find a place they could safely call home again.

"Any walkers?" He asked, as he shifted in his spot, watching Daryl out of the corner of his eye.

The wolf simply huffed, his head going down to rest on its paws. Rick took that as a no, and nodded to himself. There were always walkers somewhere, and despite him wanting to fall into that false sense of security, he knew he couldn't do it. That would be suicide. "Well, we're going to have to move out soon. I don't want to risk walkers coming and surrounding us."

Daryl lifted his head, his lip curling back in a snarl as he stared at Rick, before laying his head back down. Rick shook his head, "You know that's not what I meant," He sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face, "I know you wont let them surround us, but I'm not risking it."

Again he got a huff. Leaning back Rick sighed and shook his head. It had been something of a necessity with Daryl to be able to read body language, and his moods just from the sounds he made. He had offended the wolf, and that was never a good thing. While Daryl himself might have liked Rick alright, that didn't mean the wolf had to. It was made clear by the way any time the wolf spent time around him, Rick was challenged. He didn't know what made the wolf finally back down, but he guessed it had something to do with the human part of Daryl.

A noise from one of the tents, had Rick and Daryl both looking in its direction. Moments later Glenn stepped out of the his tent, yawning and stretching his arms above his head. He blinked blearily for a few seconds before he looked at Rick and Daryl.

"Morning," He said after a moment.

"Morning," He replied, watching Daryl out of the corner of his eye. He couldn't help the nervousness that filled his body when the wolf was around any of the group. While often grumpy, and harsh, he was only dangerous. The wolf was a different thing all together. Rick couldn't get as well of a read on the wolf as he did on Daryl, and the fact that whenever their was a child around, or Glenn happened to be in his general vicinity, the wolf looked like he was on high alert. Rather than lazily laying on the ground like he had been moments ago, the wolf was now laying on it's stomach, his ears perked, and body looking about ready to spring.

Glenn blinked at he stared between the wolf and Rick. The older man was watching the wolf, a look of suspicion and worry clear on his face. It was the same look he gave the wolf whenever Carl was around, and Daryl happened to be in his canine form. "So…uh…whats the plan?" He asked to break the awkward silence.

Rick slowly turned back to Glenn, "We're moving out." He said after a moment, "We've been here to long, and I don't want us to get to comfortable with the lack of Walkers in the area."

The wolf huffed out a breath, before standing and disappearing into the tent. Rick let out a breath as the sounds of Daryl shifting, and then a low groan. Rick stared at the tent flaps listening to Daryl moving around for a few minutes before he stepped out, his cross bow slung over his shoulder, and while looking just a little tired he had the same passive look on his face.

Glenn watched Daryl for a long moment before looking at Rick, his face a little worried, "Do you think that's really a good idea?" he asked, flashing a look at Daryl.

Rick arched a brow, "There should be no problem," he said to Glenn before looking at Daryl, "Will there?"

Daryl leveled Rick with level look before shaking his head, "No probl'm," He said his voice tight. When Rick nodded to him, he walked off, his posture rigid.

"I don't think it's a good idea," Glenn finally said looking at Rick. He had seen the way Daryl acted around the full moon. Not only was he snappy, but he tended to spend a great deal of time as the wolf running perimeter. If Glenn had ever seen Daryl so uncomfortable in his skin than it would be the few days before and after the full moon.

The older man shrugged, "He said there wouldn't be a problem, so there should be," He said with a nod. "I trust him enough if he says he's fine then he's fine." Rick nodded to Glenn before turning and heading to wake up the rest of the camp. If they wanted to make any sort of progress, then they needed to start getting things ready.

Glenn sighed watching as Daryl headed back into the forest, before shaking his head and heading to start getting things packed.

Glenn stared out the window or the car, only half listening as Maggie talked. They had become semi-friends during the time at the farm, and while there had been a little attraction, and he had inevitably slept with her, it had been no more than that. Under normal circumstances he would have been listening to her intently, glad for the distraction, but his mind was to caught up in his own mind.

-Flashback-

_Glenn stared at his sister, his face full of horror, "What?" He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had thought that Werewolves were mythical, but no. He had come into his sisters room and seen the black wolf. He had been about to call his mother, but then he had watched the wolf change back into his sister. It had been terrifying. "T-this isn't happening!" He said as he paced the length of her room, throwing her looks. "You're a...How can...I don't even understand!" He finally settled on as he collapsed into one of her large fluffy chairs. "Sasha...how the hell did this happen?" _

_The younger woman looked down and shook her head, "I don't know," She said as she looked up at him, "It just happened...I'm scared Glenn. I don't know what to do. I can't tell anybody. You weren't even suppose to know." _

_Glenn was silent for a long moment, "Well now that I know...I'll help you. We'll do our best to keep this from everyone." _

_Sasha was off the bed and hugging her older brother in a matter of seconds, sobbing into his shoulder. Glenn felt helpless as he tried to comfort her. This was something way out of his league. _

_In the weeks that followed Glenn researched everything about Werewolves that he could find. There were of course the legends, and he found it hard to distinguish what was fact and what was fiction, so he told her everything. What really worried him was the laws that had been set up in the more recent years. Apparently Werewolves, while not known by the general population, were not uncommon, and in an attempt to protect humans, a law had been passed that all Werewolves had to be registered not only in their human form, but as the wolf as well. When Glen had told Sasha she had freaked out. She didn't want anyone else to know what she was, she was already having a hard enough time dealing with it. So they decided to keep it a secret, until she got a handle on things. _

_She'd never gotten a chance with the world going to shit..._

-End Flashback-

"GLENN!"

Glenn jumped looking at Maggie. They sky was already starting to get dark, and she was standing beside the open passenger door, giving him a strange look. "Oh...uh...sorry," He said as he unbuckled and got out of the car, "Spaced out."

"Yeah," She said cocking her head slightly, "I can see that,"

Glenn rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry,"

She waved it off looking around up and down the road watching as Rick gave out orders, before looking at Glenn, "So what were you thinking about that had you spacing out the whole ride?" she asked after a moment.

Glenn blinked his eyes instantly seeking out Daryl who was helping carry supplies into the forest. Apparently he had been spaced out for a while if they had already found and secured a place to stay for the night. Daryl stopped, before looking at him, their eyes locking for a long moment before Glenn broke the connection and turned back to Maggie, "Nothing," He said as he shook his head.

TBC...


End file.
